Everlasting
by plainwhitelie
Summary: A Self Challenge: These are a couple of one-shots locked away in our very minds. Join our favorite characters and feel their pains, love, goals, and joys.
1. Alive

**AN**: I am officially insane. I'm currently writing not one series, now I am writing three. But Maggie Stiefvater sure does know how to hook a girl. I'd been after this book for maybe five months now when I finally purchased it three days ago, and began reading it yesterday (July 2nd, 2010) and finished it. I'm in love seeing as the wolf has always been my favorite animal. I love this book, and I am impatiently waiting July 20 for Linger. So here it is a short series of one - shots/drabbles of Shiver or Linger (once read) I will set a small goal: 25 chapters. If I reach this goal and continue to write, then I will increase it at small intervals.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any plot-lines, character names, or anything else associated to Maggie Stiefvater's book Shiver or Linger.

Enjoy!  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Grace  
35**° F  
**  
I lay in my bed, blinking my eyes constantly. They were dry, but that was normal lately.

I wonder what Sam… Oh Sam…

I stood up from bed and walked towards the window, placing a palm on it. Where are you Sam?

I couldn't help the tears that spilled. It was my fault that he was lost, dead… I killed him because I was selfish, because I wanted him for myself. I couldn't bear the thought of only seeing yellow eyes peering out of the woods, following my every move. But because I was selfish, I had nothing now.

I had not spoken to Isabel today, and Olive was asleep downstairs on my couch. Today was my day to regret.

I watched the woods through my window, carefully, scanning every crick and corner. I sighed and walked away. It had been three days, and Jack, Jack is on his death bed and he was infected as a human, my poor Sam…

The doorbell rang. I waited to see if maybe Olive would get it, but the doorbell rang again persistently this time around. I walked towards the door, in the PJs I wore the last night we slept in each other's arms.

I opened the door, a delivery man standing before me with a small box. "Delivery for Grace?" He muttered barely looking up, looking down at his clipboard.

"That's me." 

"Please sign here." I did as told and he handed the box over and ran back into his truck.

The package was light as I carried it to the kitchen table. I pulled out the scissors and opened the package, a stormy colored wolf with golden eyes stared up at me from the box. My heart tore, a necklace wrapped around his neck. A heart shaped pendant.

I reached in, staring at the pendant, "_I have always watched you, and now I get to hold you. I love you, Grace. –Sam" _

My eyes watered as I unwrapped the necklace from the makeshift Wolf Sam. I held it in my hand and Olive was in front of me, "Here, let me help you."

I hadn't notice that she was up. She placed it around my neck, closed the claps and smiled sadly.

I held the Make Shift Sam and smiled back at her as I headed towards the backyard; I sat on the porch and looked out to where the gold eyes always peered back. I looked down at Make Shift Sam and whispered "You always watched over me, and I always watched over you, and now when I need you most you're gone… and it's my fault. But I did it because I love you and I was so selfish…I risked your life because I wanted you for myself I couldn't live with just your eyes on me, I needed all of you…" I started to sob then. "I just wanted you here with me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Sam  
35**° F  
**I finally woke up today in the make-shift shed that held some of our clothes. I felt tired and cold, my naked body on the cold floor.

I smiled, it had worked. Grace was right, she had found the cure.

I pulled out my bin and pulled the sweater and jeans on, I then laced on the old sneakers I owned. I jogged towards her house picking up the scent of tears as I edged nearer, the sound of sobbing. I picked up my speed as I stared through the trees. Her blonde hair covered her face, a small wolf in her lap.

She had received it.

"Sam, I'd do anything to see your gold eyes staring out at me, anything at all. I don't care if we had to live with you as a wolf, I'd be okay with that, as long as you're with me somehow."

I smiled sadly. My poor Grace, how long had it been? It was all a blur, I remember fear as blood was injected into my body, I remember bolting out a door, running towards my familiar woods, her voice calling out my human name, and then I felt pain and sudden heat, and that's when I crawled into the shed and slept.

I walked forward silently, careful as to not make any noise and I sat beside her, she continued to cry.

"Angel?" I tried again as I had once, it still suited her, but angels didn't deserve to cry.

She looked up suddenly, her eyes widening.

"I'm here angel, I never left." She continued to stare, as if I were a ghost. Had I misinterpreted her words? Did she prefer me as a wolf? Did she no longer want me to be human, to be Sam?"

"Say something, please." I whimpered out.

She threw herself onto my lap, and with that she didn't have to say anything. I wrapped my arms around her securely as I kissed the top of her head repeatedly. "I'm here, I'm here." I whispered, to assure us both that this wasn't some cruel dream. 


	2. My Wolf

Grace  
65**° F  
**

He was staring out the window, intently. If I didn't know any better I would have compared him to a wolf watching prey, but I knew that that was exactly what he use to be. I walked up behind him and looked over his head at an Australian Shepherd the neighbor had recently adopted. A low growl emitted from Sam's throat.

"Sam?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"What? He's on our property." He muttered.

"He's a puppy, he just has to pee."

"Not on our property." He got up and walked out the door, I continued to watch from the window arms crossed.

He walked over to the Australian Shepherd and growled from the looks of his face. The puppy's ears went down and he dashed away as quickly as possible. Sam smiled triumphantly while my neighbor stared at him, mouth hanging open, and then back at me in the window.

My cheeks turned red as I shrugged at him, waking towards the door. I was ready to argue with him, I mean what was he thinking?

When he walked in triumphantly, if he had been a wolf his tail would of hung high in the air.

I sighed, he looked do cute when he walked with his head so high. He smiled widely at me and I grabbed his hand and pulled him down so that I could kiss him, his arms wrapped around me instantly, I parted from our kiss to whisper "You will always be my wolf."


	3. Crimson

_Red_  
**Thick  
**Full of Life  
_Pouring  
_Dripping  
**Gone.**

Each drop of blood poured over the side of the porcelain tub into the water. I screamed whenever the reached ten, struggling to pull away. She was no longer crying, he never cried. They continued to slice my wrists, open skin, and let life pour out of me.

_Red_  
**Thick  
**Full of Life  
_Pouring  
_Dripping  
**Gone.**

"Ten." She whispered as they both took a slice.

Except she pushed the blade in deeper. I screamed and pulled away to no avail.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Let, me go…." I yelled out knowing full well that they wouldn't.

My father seemed to stop and look up at me, his eyes turning red, I stared back at him, gold eyes to brown. He almost placed the blade down when my mom snapped her head up.

"What are you doing? Can't you see, he's a monster! He isn't human. He's of the devil, and for that we must kill him for bringing him into this world." My father stared at her silently, lifting the knife up and placing it's cold blade into my skin once more.

_Red_  
**Thick  
**Full of Life  
_Pouring  
_Dripping  
**Gone.**

"Sorry," he whispered quietly.

Sorry hasn't stopped the nightmares Father, Sorry hasn't taken away my fear.

_Red_  
**Thick  
**Full of Life  
_Pouring  
_Dripping  
**Gone.**


	4. Watching

He watched her; masked by the shadows of the trees.  
He watched as she hugged her book to her chest and took a seat on her tire swing.  
He watched the way her cheeks and nose turned pink with the cold air.  
He watched her eyes move from left to right; her hands moving to turn pages.  
He watched her every winter's day as they both grew.  
He protected her, and she gave him a purpose.  
His girl. Her Wolf.  
Never meant to be, only meant to watch.


	5. Instincts

**AN: I want to let you all know that here I will be posting a section of the book, it will be italicized and I would like to add a disclaimer to assure my safety of my account and my just started series.**

I do not own Maggie Stiefvater's series: **Shiver****. Nor do I own any plot line or characters. I simply borrow them for stories that I do not make a profit off of. Thank you, and please enjoy my faithful readers.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_  
_Grace: _  
Slowly, barely moving, I approached him, afraid only of scaring him away, not of his scarlet-stained lips or the teeth they hid. His ears flicked, acknowledging my presence, but he didn't move. I crouched, dropping the meat onto the snow beside me. He flinched as it landed. I was close enough to smell the wild odor of his coat and feel the warmth of his breath._

Then I did what I had always wanted to - I put a hand to his dense ruff, and when he didn't flinch, I buried both my hands in his fur. His outer coat was not soft as it looked, but beneath the coarse guard hairs was a layer of downy fluff. With a low groan, he pressed his head against me, eyes still closed. I held him as if he were no more than a family dog, though his wild, sharp scent wouldn't let me forget what he really was.

For a moment, I forgot where - who - I was. For a moment, it didn't matter.

Sam:  
She inched toward me as quietly and as slowly as any human could. My instincts began to scream, but I didn't move, I pushed them aside and the bit of Sam that stayed with me took over. I flicked my ears, letting her know that she hadn't fooled me. She dropped the meat, and I flinched.

"Plop," the smallest of noises that no human ear would have ever caught. Her scent was stronger, over powering, the smell of soap, her breath warm and leaving puffs of smoke in front of her face.

Her hand reached out, and my body tensed, but I didn't allow myself to flinch a second time. Not now, not when this is what I have always been after. She buried both her hands into my fur. A groan escaped my throat, who would have known that this could cause so much pleasure? I pressed my head against her, my eyes closed; enjoying the warmth that drifted from her hands into my fur. I set my instincts aside although they told me to run, not to look back, and to hide in my shadows. But, Sam wanted this and his thoughts were louder than my instincts.

For a moment, I forgot everything. I forgot where -who- I was. For a moment, it didn't matter.


	6. Damaged

AN: What is italicized are actual quotes from the book. I once more, do not own anything Shiver related. I simply use it for creative purposes. It all belongs to Maggie Stiefvater.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I watched from the hall way as she ran towards him, throwing herself onto him and kissing him. He then wrapped his arms around her as he laid his head onto her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and they began to whisper.

I crossed my arms over my chest, wanting so badly to be able to scoff, to turn away  
Instead, I felt my heart break.  
Since when did I give a shit about other people's emotions?  
Since when did I feel heart break for someone else's tragedies?

And now I'm here in **MY **house, with a carpet full of puke, my coat on a wolf boy, and ruined shoes. But, I couldn't help but feel bad. They were in love and it would never work out because he was a … well, a beast.

Sam would move away and she would inch closer, he watched her every move, and she reacted to his movements. They were magnets. They were meant to be, but it was impossible.

I inched closer, curious to hear what they were saying.

_"You could induce a fever, but I don't think there's medication to raise your temperature." _Grace whispered.

I opened my mouth suddenly _"It is possible,"_ wait, why am I even trying to help?

What was wrong with me?


	7. Forever

**AN: A Song Fic, in Sam's POV.  
Song: Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift  
I do not own anything!  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**__

I remember what you wore on the first day

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

I remember the ripped clothes you wore that day. I remember the smell of your blood and the way my stomach lurched. Not from disgust, but from hunger.

You lay perfectly still, your chest moving softly with each breath you took. You didn't scream, or fight back. You let them rip at your clothes; you let them take your blood. My breath caught, I couldn't let this happen. I wouldn't let them kill you. You were different, and for that, you must be saved. I broke through the pack, growling as Paul backed me up. I nudged my snout into your hand and you stared back at me.

And my wolf heart skipped a beat.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

My body began to ripple, and my human arms picked you up. The pack moving away, snarling, because I was no longer one of them. I walked through my woods, as you moaned with the swaying motion. Your eyes were closed, and yet I couldn't help but stare at your face. You were beautiful, and my heart continued to skip beats.

I walked through my familiar woods, picking up pace, knowing that if you continued to bleed, you might not make it back to me…

You might not make the change.

I lay you down onto the snow, near your porch and threw a large stone at the glass door. I ran back into the shadows and waited until your mother ran outside, screaming as she saw your bleeding body.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Every winter's day since that day I watched you; waiting for you to change, to become one of us, so that I could keep you. So that I could teach you our ways and make you mine.

Because since your brown eyes met mine that day, you were my every thought.

You also watched me every winter's day. You would always look out windows and run outside if you spotted me. I hid from you most of the time, because instinct told me to. Because, if I got too close, I might try to make sure you change. Because I was selfish.

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing_

And suddenly one summer's day, you walked into the book store. Your scent overpowering and you didn't see me. You didn't look at my eyes, you ignored my existence and I couldn't help but think, "She's not interested…"

From that day fourth, I promised myself I would let you be. Because if you didn't feel the way my palms were sweating, the way my heart was racing, then maybe you didn't feel the connection. And then, soon enough, a cold breeze came, and I was no longer Sam.

And I found myself once again, in the woods behind your house, waiting.

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

I watched you as you walked towards me, dropping meat, and sliding your fingers into my ruff, a breath caught in your throat as you looked me in the eyes, as you felt my fur under your skin. And my heart lifted. I groaned contently.

And to think after this encounter, I still had my doubts.

It took a shot in the neck, to bring us together.

And I wouldn't have it any other way Angel.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

That day will always be my favorite day. I got shot, and the only place I could think of going was to you. I crawled to your house, and lay my naked body onto your porch, hoping that you would hurry.

I urged you with my mind to hurry before I wasn't Sam anymore. And you came.

You tended my wounds and took me to the hospital and that night we finally talked, and we slept in the same bed.

And you Grace, gave me all the reason to stay when you whispered:

"Sometimes I do too."  
_  
Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

I watched you sleep that morning, and every morning and night after that. A gift I never thought I would receive, a thing so glorious, so beautiful that I had to engrave it into my memories in case I ever lost you.

Every kiss I shared with you is memorized. The feel and texture of your warm lips, the way they fit perfectly against my own, the way your teeth graze my bottom lip, and the way your warm small tongue manages to creep into my mouth. 

You searched and searched for a possible cure, and while you searched you kept me warm. Until the accident…

I'm so sorry I changed Angel. I couldn't help it, but you didn't care, you still believed. And you managed to catch me with Beck. He sacrificed himself to help us, and for that Beck will always be in my prayers. And you injected the poison into my wolf body, and my foolish instincts told me to run the moment Jack left the door open.

You were in fear, fear that you had lost me, and I only felt pain.

But I knew I had a home, a home with you in my arms. And that kept me alive, which kept my heart beating. Three days I waited, until my human body took form.  
_  
Oooh I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two, is better than one_

Seeing you again was overwhelming, we had beat the odds. And I held you against me and I didn't regret anything, I would miss my old life, but I would have missed you and this life so much more.

You're sleeping, your head is resting on my shoulder, your mouth is curled up into a sly smile, your right leg is thrown over my left leg, and your heart beat is steady. Your golden locks are spread out onto the pillow and your scent is overwhelming. 

I place a kiss onto your forehead and you sigh, "Sleep Sam, there's time for that tomorrow," you whisper silently.

I smile, "And the day after that, we have forever."

Your eyes flicker open and your smile is breath taking, "Thank God," you whisper tears springing into your eyes.

I pull you into my body and bury my nose into your hair, breathing you in.

Yes, thank God. 


	8. Summer Girl

**Lovely readers, I apologize for not updating this story in over a year. Please forgive me. I would like to make the usual excuses such as "I was in school, I had no time," but the truth of the matter is that **_**Linger **_**was a decent book and the only thing I felt I could elaborate on was Grace's first time as a wolf. (Which I plan to do.)**

**However this particular drabble is entirely based on **_**Forever**_**. I was disappointed with the ending. I hate endings that aren't really endings but we know it's the last book in the series. And because of the fact that I hated the ending, I wanted to elaborate on it. And so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**She had fallen asleep in my arms. She could always fall asleep so easily.  
But I couldn't sleep, because before she had managed to fall asleep she already smelled like wolf. I knew that it would be soon. Soon my Grace would go through the transformation and stand before me, scared, her instincts telling her to run.  
And Cole would have to step in and inject the meningitis into her….

It was 3:35 AM when Grace began to shudder. I helped her stand on the floor, my hand over her's.  
"It's okay Angel, its okay."  
She looked up at me, her face changing as she struggled to say my name.  
"S-Sam." And then a wolf with her eyes stood before me.  
"Cole!"

I waited for Cole as Grace backed up into the corner of the wall. Her teeth out, but she wasn't snarling. "Grace," I whispered occasionally, reminding her of who she was. "My lovely summer girl, Grace."  
Cole came in as I whispered these things. The syringe was in his hands. He looked at me and said "Are you ready?"  
He didn't wait for my answer as he stepped toward Grace. She backed up into the wall as if she could materialize into it. I turned away slightly as Cole gave her the shot. A single tear fell from my eyes.

"Please don't take her away from me," I asked to no one in particular.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
It had been three days. Three days since Cole had given Grace the shot. Cole went into the bathroom where we kept her often, his journal in hand as he jotted down notes. I didn't leave the bathroom at all.

Grace was aggressive the first day, restless. And the next day she simply lay on the tile floor. I could get close enough to her where her fur would tickle my leg, but if I reached out to lay a hand on her, she'd growl. But on the third day she let me rest my hand on her ruff, rub her ears, place a hand on her paw. She barely moved, her breath was slow, her wolf body hot to the touch. She had a fever.

I stayed up every night to make sure she didn't stop breathing. Cole insisted that I sleep, that he'd watch her but I couldn't or wouldn't leave her side. On the fourth day, when she seemed her worst she lifted her head and looked right at me, and I knew.

I leaned against the wall and lay my hand over her left paw and whispered "Angel," and with that she lay her head back down.

I didn't mean to, but I dozed off and when I woke up, my Grace was sitting against me, watching me. She was clothed, wearing that pretty summer dress I got her. She smiled widely and said "It's about time; I don't think I've ever seen you sleep so peacefully. You always seem to be thinking or in pain when you sleep." She smiled widely.

I pulled her close, and dug my head into her collar bone and breathed her in. Here she was, my Grace.

"Oh Angel."  
I heard her take a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you, Sam."  
"And I love you, Grace."

My lovely summer girl was here to stay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
